


Trapped in a Mining Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Finding something to do, Fingering, Groping, Love, Orgasm, References another fic, Romance, Sex, Smut, Trapped, Trapped In Elevator, Two people being pervs, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When investigating an issue regarding one of the mines, the co-emperor and his partner find themselves in a dubious situation.No cards, and nothing to entertain themselves, things get a bit heated in the mineshaft lift.





	Trapped in a Mining Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fit For A King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458740) by [Yuni30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/pseuds/Yuni30). 



> Technically, this is tied to Fit For a King. I suggest reading that first if you want to have a better grasp on character traits and details. 
> 
> I’ve been _aching_ to write something intimately involved for these two.
> 
> I still think there should be more wholesome things for the blackjack dealer. I just wanted to write about them doing something that may have led to the epilogue for the fic I originally wrote this pairing in.
> 
> I would also like to note, first time actually writing anything really intensely sexual. Sorry if it ends up being a bit cringy. I wanted to broaden some of my writing capability. I feel like there’s some potential here to help me bolster my ability to write intense scenes, sexual or otherwise. I'm more of a fluff kind of person. 
> 
> This was originally written on Tumblr, but since it's harder to put warnings there without it being hidden, I put it here as well. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the smut...

“Well this is just great,” he complained looking at the mineshaft elevator ceiling. “Probably shouldn’t have come to investigate this area ourselves.”

The woman next to him nodded, frowning with just as much a guilty conscience as her companion.

Just in the middle of their descent into the mine to look into some complaints about how it was being managed, the lift seemed to stall.

They thanked whatever controlled their fates that the damn thing didn’t completely break and send them straight to their deaths.

For now, they looked at walls of metal and stone, the only light being the sealed oil lantern- made specifically to prevent gas explosions but still able to light a darkened area.

They came under cover, too. Unless they were gone for a long time or the lift was needed, no one would notice their absence from the palace. The former wasn’t as likely as the latter- miners could spend whole months underground with the easily preserved resources and smaller cart elevators made specifically for ore shipment.

He looked to the former blackjack dealer regretfully. “I’m sorry I drug you into this…” He grunted as he leaned against the side of the box. He looked around. “Looks like we might be stuck for a while,” he observed as he slunk down.

“No, Gascon, it’s alright…” She sat next to him and leaned against his left shoulder. “We don’t get much time alone together when you think about it. Maybe there’s some good in this situation, after all.”

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I suppose you have a point, Abbie.” He let his head roll to face her. “Don’t suppose you brought a deck of cards?”

She sighed and shook her head. For once, she had left her cards at home. Today had really been an odd one.

His eyes slightly widened as he raised both eyebrows at her. “No cards? Are you ill?” He let a sly smirk cross his face. “Or were you planning on this happening?”

Her face went red. “O-of course not! I- I thought-,” she tried to argue. “I mean- it looked like a simple issue that we could work out and I-“

A light kiss fell on her lips. She lifted her hand up in shock.

He leaned back with a comforting smile. “I was only making light of the situation,” he consoled, lightly running a finger through a strand of her hair.

She blushed even deeper. “I… I know.” She felt her heart racing. “Umm… So…”

“Well there isn’t much to  _do_ , now is there,” he dryly commented, rubbing the back of his purposefully messed up hair.

She nervously shifted. “I mean… we could… You know,” she nervously gestured, looking down at the floor.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Abirose. This isn’t the most comfortable place.”

“I know.”

“And the lift could start at any moment.”

“That’s what makes it more exciting.”

“Yes, but it’s not a very pleasant sight and-“

She reached around his arm and gripped his right shoulder, dragging him into an even deeper, more passionate kiss.

His arm hooked around the back of her shoulders slightly gripping the back of her dress.

“Y’know. There are other things we  _could_ do.”

“Like what,” she asked as she lifted her left leg and rested it just outside of his right. She pressed both hands against his chest and looked down at his now blushing face. 

“W-well… we could send out one of our familiars to find help.”

“I already sent Whistle out.”

“I didn’t see you… you sure?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Of course, I did!” She lowered her head, stealing a short kiss.

“Anything else,” she cooed into his ear.

“Cuddling…?” He shifted nervously under her weight. He snaked an arm to rest on her lower back. “Honestly I’d prefer to chat…” He smiled up at her.

“About?”

He tilted his head. He hummed in thought before he threw out, “Are you happy?” He kissed her.

She pulled back.  “Yes.” She kissed him back. 

He withdrew before they could get any further.  “Is there anything…” Another quick kiss and a deep breath. “You think we could do to make this better?”

She lifted her head as she stared down at the man in the green coat in thought.

When she didn’t reply, he smirked. “Let me guess…”

“Kids.”

He blinked, and his smile fell. “‘Kids’?!”

She thought he knew about this. She remembered a sleepy evening when she brought it up the first time. It seemed he had forgotten. “It would be an interesting change of pace, don’t you think, Gascon? And since your brother has yet to find anyone, we’d be solving our little heir situation. You know with my land needing a permanent replacement for me and the empire eventually needing a new ruler.”

“They’re a lifetime commitment, Abirose!” He sat up, bringing her with him. “I’m… not sure we’re quite ready…”

“Then when will we be,” she interrogated.

He sneered. “When we aren’t having them to fill a need. That’s how I ended up the way I was when we first met.”

She looked down in disappointment. “Sorry,” she said after going silent. “Gascon… Swaine, I just… I just figured… we’d run out of time. I wanted to start a family before then.”

He heaved a sigh and gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry,” he said softly. “We’ll get around to it eventually.”

“When…?”

He grinned sneakily. “I’ll mess up eventually. You never know.” He let his smile fall again, replacing it with a concerned frown.  “I’m worried though…”

“About?”

His expression went even darker. “Didn’t your mother die bearing you?”

She wore a slightly worried look herself now. She nodded. Her smile returned.  “But she didn’t have access to the kinds of care in Hamelin.”

“Ah. I see.” His sneaky grin returned to his face as he looked up at her own. 

“Eek,” she squeaked when she felt a bare hand squeeze her right breast. “S- Swaine!” She squirmed at the feeling.  “I thought you weren’t in the mood!”

“Well, yeah… maybe. I do love seeing you fuss occasionally, my rose.” He let his smirk become a full-on smile as he moved his right hand to her midriff. “Maybe I’ll change my mind… it’ll take your familiar a little while to get to Marcassin, especially this far away from the palace.”

“A- about that…,” she stammered, her face red from his sudden foreplay.

“Hmmm…?”

“I never sent Whistle. The wisp can’t even get through those bars.”

“Well… I suppose it really will be a while…” He had a feeling she had lied about his whereabouts. There seemed to be no point getting angry about it, though.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Did you bring any food with you…,” she breathed into his ear. “We’ll need to eat-” Just as her blush had died down, she felt his hand slip further down.

“G-Gascon…,” she gasped.

“Yes, dear. I did.” He replied.

“Are you serious or are you just being dirty?”

“Would you take both?” He grinned. “I really did bring a couple of pieces of bread and some cured meat in case we needed a snack.”

She glanced at him incredulously.

“What? I’m telling the truth!”

“Alright. I believe you.” She giggled and placed a hand over his dress sheathed arm. “Are you going to continue…?”

He smiled knowingly.

She moaned as his fingers slipped under her underwear and rubbed her most sensitive parts. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him do what he liked.  She flinched when they entered her and she released another moan. 

He moved his free hand up to knock her witch hat off and rest it in her hair.

“Ah,” she panted when he pushed his fingers deeper into her, thrusting them in and out as far as they could go.  She began to move her hips in response, her body acting on instinct.

He smiled at her pleasure. “How’s that, Abbie?”

“Good,” she whispered.

It didn’t take long for her to reach the height of pleasure.  He could feel her begin to tense up. 

“S- Swaine…,” she warned shakily. She could feel it coming.

“I know,” he said as he pulled his fingers out completely.

She pulled back to look at him in slight shock. “You’re not going to finish me off,” she exclaimed. 

He flashed a grin. “Oh, Abirose. I plan to. Just not like that.”

She tilted her head in mild confusion before breaking into a wild grin. “You dirty thief.”

His grin declined into a lazy smile. He moved his now slightly moist hand up to her left breast and began to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. 

She reciprocated the motion and she let him push her over, the top of her head pressing against the other wall of the lift, and grope her chest.

She let him take what he wanted. She had done the same so many times before. For once she got to feel what it was like being on the bottom.

She groaned in anticipation as he pushed the skirt of her dress up and teased her with the tip of his shaft while moving her underwear aside. She moaned when he finally penetrated her.

He took a deep breath before he began. He was in unfamiliar territory- being the one who usually took the brunt of it.

He gripped her left bosom pressing up with each movement, earning a light moan each time as he did so.

He found it hard to keep his breath. Occasionally, he would gasp, calling her name- and her, likewise. Sometimes he would mutter something unintelligible under his breath, only getting her short gasps in response in tandem with her hip movements. 

She could feel the familiar buzz of physical bliss mounting. “I… Gascon…,” she groaned, unable to gather the energy to speak.

Her hands gripped the back of his coat tightly as she began to tremble, each moan becoming more audible than the last.

“Just about…,” he managed to say, his voice ragged from the exertion. The hard ground made it a bit uncomfortable for him, but it didn’t stop him. 

She let a hand slide down his back. She gasped when she felt another climax coming on. She pressed her abdomen into his as she wrapped her legs around it. Another wave of pleasure filled spasms wracked her small frame.

“Abbie…!” He clenched his teeth. “I- I can’t…” He couldn’t pull out. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. He couldn’t hold back.

Her eyes widened when she felt the foreign warm substance enter her. She relaxed her legs.  So this was what it felt like. She was so wrapped up in her experience that she didn’t feel him pull his now flaccid length out of her. She looked at the man who had granted her the feeling.

He looked annoyed and slightly tired as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Gascon…,” she quietly and tentatively asked, almost just as worn as he.

He glanced at her. “That was reckless, Abbie.”

“Oh, come on. I’m usually reckless.”

“And what if you get pregnant? What if I get you pregnant,” he questioned her with a panic filled voice. It could have been the very thing that ended her.

She looked down in shame. “I know…,” she quietly replied.  “I just wanted to know what it felt like for you to release it there, this time.” She kissed him on the cheek. “We might be fine.”

He sighed. He guessed she had a point. “Well…,” how was she supposed to argue with that. “It’s a touch late to fix it, now.”

He began to awkwardly fix his pants, the moment over. He moved his hand to her waist again as he pulled her skirt down for her with the other. 

Despite her mistake, he kept her close.

She looked at the ceiling, staring just passed his ear and fluffy hair. “Sorry, Gascon.”

“If I could give you one order… it would be to never apologize for this,” he mumbled. “I enjoy doing this with you every time.”

“…Every time,” she questioned as her eyes drifted to the lantern that hung above their heads. “Even now…?”

“Yeah. Even now…” He stroked just over her navel to remind himself of what they had done. “…Even now.”

“…Gascon?”

He chirped at the sound of his real name.

“Do you still love me…,” she croaked.

“Abbie… I will  _never_ not love you. And I will keep reminding you that until the last breath I draw.”

She smirked at his reassuring words.  She loved hearing him say things like that. It reminded her of the things she loved about him.

They were eventually found, asleep in each other’s arms, by the youngest emperor of Hamelin. 


End file.
